Static in the Score
by Altlantica Stitch
Summary: Two weeks after that final game, Neku runs into the last person he'd ever want to meet again. But Joshua needs Neku's help urgently, and the outcome of the battle leaves Neku dealing with something he's never dealt with before. Post-game.
1. Purple Noise

My first TWEWY fic- yay! So yeah, I love this game so much it's unhealthy...just like my obsession with Joshua. You probably can't tell by the way I treat him in this fic, but I love the boy to pieces. Neku's probably out of character- he's way to concerned about Joshua...

Anyway, enjoy. Oh yeah- I figured out how to keep it from double spacing. 8D Go me!

_**

* * *

**_

Static in the Score

**Chapter 1: Purple Noise**

White noise. It was everywhere, clinging to everyone like some invisible second skin, buzzing in his ears as if someone had slipped on his headphones without hooking them properly. Neku gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the hissing; it was starting to give him a migraine. Only two weeks after escaping that last game, and already he was detecting Noise all around him. He might not be able to see them, but their influence was unmistakable. Neku forced his hands into his pockets, wishing he could put his headphones on to block the static, but he no longer wore them. He noticed a small coffee shop, easily overlooked in Shibuya's colorful array of stores. Hoping it would be quieter inside, Neku stepped inside.  
The shop was quieter, and the level of static was much lower, though there were plenty of people crowding around the small tables, talking and sipping their drinks. Then Neku saw him. That white hair was unmistakable.  
"Neku!" The 15 year old that greeted him seemed to practically purr with delight, a pleased smile bordering on a smirk playing on his features. There was a playful, teasing light in the dark indigo, practically purple eyes. "What a surprise seeing you here!"  
Neku's fingers twitched and he clenched them into a fist, wanting nothing better than to wipe the grin off the boy's face. He had every right to, considering how the boy had shot him twice. Joshua Kiryu smiled and beckoned Neku over to his table.  
"Come on, Neku," the Composer of Shibuya smiled, "I won't bite…much." He laughed his irritating, knowing laugh. Neku grated his teeth in annoyance.  
People were beginning to stare- not at Joshua of course, but at Neku. Why wasn't the boy going to his friend? Neku gave Joshua a glare that, had it been anyone else, would freeze them in place, and quickly send them in the opposite direction. Joshua was unfazed. Neku walked over to Joshua's table and sat down reluctantly.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" he hissed, glaring at his ex-partner.  
Joshua smiled and took a sip of his drink, watching Neku over the top of the paper cup.  
"Research, of course," he said, setting his cup down. "There's something very wrong with the Noise. Not even the Reapers know what's going on, and a few of the lower ranking Support Reapers, and even two Harriers have gone missing." Joshua's expression grew serious, a rare sight. "I've also been getting reports of strange purple Noise symbols in the area. I decided it would be best if I checked it out myself." He pointed to the Player pin on his collar.  
Neku frowned. "So you're the reason I'm detecting the Noise," he growled. Joshua shook his head.  
"I have nothing to do with that. The sheer number of Noise has caused them to actually break the barrier to the RG, or at least fracture it. Anyone involved in the Game can sense them, just a bit," he explained, taking a slow drink of his coffee. "But I am glad I ran into you," he added as he finished. "I would appreciate your help."  
Neku blinked, incredulous. Not only did Joshua have the gut to actually ask him to help after three weeks of pure hell, but he was asking…politely? "Are you insane?!" he demanded loudly, earning a few stares. Joshua waved a hand absently, and people turned around. Normally, Neku would be a bit pissed at him using his powers publicly, but he was already on a roll. "Not only do you put me through three weeks of the Game, you shot me, and now you're asking for my help?! You have to be crazy! There's no way in hell I'd-" Joshua's face was suddenly blank, emotionless.  
"Sit down." He said simply, his voice cold and practically robotic. Neku blinked and sat, unable to object. Joshua's eyes had lost their playful glint, and his smirk had vanished. "You're causing a scene, and only summoning more Noise for me to clean up."  
Neku was speechless; he had never seen Joshua act this way. Was this cold, emotionless demeanor always hiding under that teasing attitude? Before Neku could really think about it, Joshua had stood, and was heading for the door. Without thinking, Neku stood to follow him, reaching the door just as Joshua stepped out. As soon as Joshua crossed the threshold, he simply vanished into thin air. Neku groaned- of course Joshua would stay in the UG. Still, he felt he had to follow him, so he walked out of the shop.  
Neku cried out, clapping his hands over his ears. The static was much more intense than when he had walked into the shop; he could feel the ground vibrating from the force. He looked around for some sign of Joshua, and as he did, an invisible shockwave hit him full in the chest, sending him stumbling back a few steps. As the shockwave hit him, he heard a faint, pained moan. The wave continued, leaving a large dent in the wall behind him. Neku shook his head to clear it, and the static grew even louder, and the air in front of him shimmered like heat waves. There was an enormous Noise right in front of him. Neku's eyes widened, and he stepped back. "Sh…shit…" he hissed.  
An invisible force grabbed him by the collar, and he let out a startled cry. A Player pin appeared on his collar, and Joshua suddenly appeared in front of him. He had put a pin on Neku so he could see the UG. Neku swore, looking past Joshua at a huge army of the largest Drake Noise he had ever seen. They were all shades of purple, including indigo tattoos.  
Joshua looked worse for the wear- his shirt was torn in several placed, deep gashes running down his arm, and his left side was badly burned. "Damn, Joshua, what happened to you?" Neku asked, eyes wide. Joshua shook his head.  
"N-no time." He said, grimacing. "They're too powerful." He pressed something into Neku's hand. Neku looked down. He had given him a few basic pins. Neku nodded, pinning them to his collar. "Don't bother making a pact with me- you can fight without it now." Neku nodded and narrowed his eyes. He charged into the army of Drakes.  
The movements were so natural to him now- he threw out a hand, slashing at a Noise in his way, shooting lighting at another. Though he hadn't made a pact, Neku grimaced, feeling Joshua's pain like a faint echo. It felt familiar, fighting alongside Joshua, but it was so wrong at the same time. Joshua wasn't fighting normally. He was using pure telekinesis without his signature orange cell phone, but every time he used his ability, Neku felt the pain sear through him, and the teasing words that filled their battles were missing. Joshua was going to be erased if he didn't get somewhere safe soon.  
Neku was tiring- there were too many Drakes. He shot a blast of fire, watching the huge Drake turn into static, only to see another take its place. "What does it take to kill all of you?!" Neku shouted, furious and exhausted. Several Drakes fanned out, closing a ring around him. "Get away!" Neku cried, shooting Force Rounds at the Drakes, but to no avail. All at once, they were charging a beam attack. The hairs on the back of Neku's neck rose; there was something very wrong with the beam attack.  
"Neku, move!" Joshua shouted urgently. He broke through the circle and tossed Neku out of the way with speed and strength surprising for his build. Neku fell back, watching the attacks strike Joshua all at once. For the second time since meeting him, Joshua had taken an attack for him.  
"Joshua!" he shouted. Everything he had been through with the Composer flashed through his mind. He had always thought he hated Joshua, but seeing him take another attack for him…it was unbearable. "Joshua!" he shouted again, louder. The Drakes suddenly vanished all at once. Joshua was on his hands and knees, and didn't seem hurt. Neku ran over, kneeling beside the other boy.  
Joshua blinked, looking up at Neku, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Neku's body went numb as he realized what the attack had done. Blood red tribal tattoos were snaking down Joshua's arms, crawling up his neck. Neku's eyes locked with Joshua's. The look on Joshua's face was uncharacteristic- an expression Neku never expected to see there. Joshua was looking at Neku with unrestrained shock and terror.  
"J-Joshua, say something." Neku said urgently. "Can you hear me?" Joshua blinked, looking at Neku with the same expression of terrified disbelief.  
"Ne…ku…" Joshua said quietly. He swayed visibly and collapsed.  
"Joshua!" Neku cried, grabbing Joshua's shoulder. "Joshua get up!" He looked around, trying to find something that could help. Finding nothing, he looked back at Joshua. "Joshua…" he trailed off, unable to think of anything to say. He jumped slightly when Joshua's eyes snapped open. Joshua turned his head, and Neku's heart stopped. Joshua's eyes were empty, emotionless. They weren't human. "Joshua, can you hear me?" Neku asked quietly. He wasn't sure if Joshua understood him anymore, but he had to try.  
Joshua didn't respond. The tattoos now covering his body were moving, superimposing themselves over Joshua's hands into lethal claws. "Nn…" Joshua moaned, reaching towards Neku weakly. Neku jumped back out of Joshua's reach.  
"Joshua..." Neku swallowed, looking down at him. He tapped his Player pin, wondering if he could read Joshua's mind. Joshua didn't give off any thoughts, but Noise static clung to him, coming from his very skin. Neku grimaced. His hand glowed with power, and he held it out in Joshua's direction.  
Neku looked down at him, guilt making him hesitate. Joshua looked up at Neku. His empty, animalistic eyes were questioning, as if he couldn't understand what Neku was doing. "I'm sorry." Neku whispered, and he fired.

* * *

Oh god...You have no idea how bad I feel doing this to Joshua...Also, please point out any mistakes I made, because I probably missed something, or something's worded poorly...

Here's hoping for a TWEWY section soon, and quick updates!


	2. Hybrid

Oh yeah...screw the single spaces. That made things worse. I'll fix that. Please don't hate me. I love Joshua, I really do. That's why I torment him. This chapter sucks. Sorry.

**_Static in the Score_**

**Chapter 2: Hybrid**

"_Please…don't kill me…" _

"_I have to."_

It had been over a month since Neku had had to attack a partner (he still hesitated to call Joshua a friend). The last time, Mr. Hanekoma had saved them at the last minute, but as he charged the Force Rounds, he knew that no one was coming to his rescue. The energy bullet struck Joshua full force, and he fell back, making a strangled noise somewhere between a pained cry and an inhuman screech. There was a sickening crack as Joshua's head struck the pavement. Neku stood over him, ready to fire again.

Joshua moaned weakly. He sat up suddenly, breathing hard. He looked up at Neku with wide, terrified eyes. Human eyes. "Neku…" he whispered pleadingly. Neku's hand fell to his side.

"Joshua? Are you…" he trailed off. Of course he wasn't alright. Joshua looked at his hands, then up at Neku. Neku kneeled beside him. Joshua looked over at him, eyes sliding in an out of focus as he struggled to keep control. Neku grabbed Joshua's shoulder. "Joshua, look at me." He said firmly. Joshua looked over at him, his face blank. "Come on, Joshua." Neku said, meeting Joshua's gaze. "You're the Composer for God's sake. You can fight this."

Joshua looked at Neku for a moment, his eyes blank. "Ne…ku…" He reached out, grabbing Neku's arm. Neku winced as Joshua's claws dug into him, but didn't pull away.

Neku stood, helping Joshua to his feet. Joshua swayed, but Neku caught him. "Easy…" Joshua still had Neku's arm in a vice grip, beginning to draw blood. Suddenly, Joshua shuddered and went limp. "Hey! Joshua!" Neku pushed him upright.

Joshua growled, looking up at Neku. His eyes were empty again. Neku's eyes widened and he tried to pry Joshua off him. He pressed a hand to Joshua's chest, blasting him back. Joshua fell back, glaring up at Neku. He made a quiet noise, somewhere between the sound of a hissing cat and an agitated growl. It was a noise no human should ever make, and it sent a shiver down Neku's spine.

Two large purple marks materialized, one on either side of Joshua. Pushing themselves free of the strange marks were Noise. They looked pretty normal- wolf Noise with indigo fur and violet tattoos- but they gave off a feeling similar to Taboo Noise.

They snarled, lunging at Neku. Neku fell back, firing off Force Rounds and some Pyrokinesis at them. The wolves were unfazed as they dashed past Neku, leaping at him to bite at his throat. He dodged, the moves coming naturally to him again. He lunged at the wolves, his hand glowing with power as he slashed at them. One of the wolves howled, dissolving into static. The other soon followed. Neku stood for a moment, breathing hard, before looking around. "Aw…shit…" he panted. Joshua was gone.

Neku stood in that spot for several minutes, trying to comprehend the last half hour. The realization hit him like a wave. He was trapped in the UG, without Joshua. No Player pin, no partner…nothing. The ground seemed to shake beneath him as all this information sent him reeling.

Wait. That wasn't his imagination. The ground was shaking. It was rumbling, and there was a deafening cracking sound. The ground beneath him simply opened up. Neku leapt backwards, knocking a few bits of asphalt loose. He watched it fall into the abyss, unsure of what to make of it. A woman was walking up, several shopping bags hanging from her arms, chatting animatedly on her cell phone. She didn't even see the chasm. Neku just watched, unable to stop her. She stepped off the ground and over the abyss…and just kept walking, as if some invisible bridge was keeping her in the air. She touched ground on the other side, unaware anything had happened. Neku cautiously reached out, his own foot finding empty air. The chasm only existed in the UG.

That's when he realized it: The Composer was gone. And without a Composer, Shibuya would fall apart. First the UG, then the RG. "Just great…Joshua's leaving me to clean up his mess." He groaned to no one. He had to find Joshua, and fast.

A screech rent the air, and Neku spun around. Running right towards him was a pair of Reapers, a rather large group of purple Noise behind them. Neku knew these Reapers.

The female carelessly brushed pink hair from her eyes as she ran. She was wearing a strange blue shirt with long sleeves that covered her hands, giving the illusion she had claws. The bottom was open to reveal her stomach and the practically nonexistent black shorts. The shirt was held together by some sort of white corset. Uzuki Yashiro snarled, ignoring Neku. She shot some sort of energy attack at the Noise, managing to strike one, which exploded into static.

Her partner's normally calm face was twisted in a grimace. His red-brown eyes kept darting to the Noise, then to Uzuki, then back to the Noise. His hair was the same vibrant orange as Neku's, but less spiked. He wore a black sleeveless parka with a skeletal design, the front partially unzipped to reveal the white tank top beneath, brown pants and white sneakers. For some inexplicable reason, there was a lollipop clenched in his hand.

"Phones!" he called, as if he had been expecting Neku. "Can't you do anything?" Neku grimaced.

"They're Noise! Why don't you just stop them?" Kariya's look said everything. They weren't going to listen. Neku sighed. He tapped one of his pins, watching lightning strike the Noise. Several turned to static, and Kariya turned, quick balls of energy taking out the rest. "That's the second time you've saved our asses, Phones." Kariya remarked, slowing to a stop. "Thanks."

"What are _you_ doing in the UG again?" Uzuki asked bluntly, her tone far from friendly.

"Because your Composer is a jackass." Neku crossed his arms.

"Do you know what happened here?" Kariya asked, indicating the huge chasm. Neku sighed.

"He's gone." He said bluntly. Kariya understood immediately. Uzuki did not.

"What do you mean 'He's gone'?" she growled. "What does that have to do with the UG falling apart?"

"The Noise got another Reaper. The Noise got Him." Kariya said solemnly. "And probably left Phones stranded, right?" Neku was surprised how quick Kariya picked everything up, and all he could do was nod. Kariya swore bitterly. "We're royally screwed." He said simply.

"Where are the Noise coming from?" Neku asked. "We find them, we find Jo- the Composer," he explained. Kariya nodded.

"Not a bad idea, Phones. But you can't go by yourself. That many Noise in one place? You'd be Erased in a second," he pointed his lollipop for emphasis. "And no, we won't come with you." He held up a hand before Neku could begin. "We have to go find the rest of the Reapers- orders from the Producer." Neku nodded bitterly. Mr. H.

"Suicide mission it is, then." He said firmly. Kariya blinked, surprised at the boy's resolve.

"Phones, are you sure…?"

"Like I'm going to sit here and let Shibuya die." Neku snorted. He pointed to his pins. "I'm going to go get J- the Composer, and I'm going to make sure that-" he pointed to the chasm, "doesn't spread to the RG." Kariya nodded.

"Suit yourself, Phones. I'll make sure no Reaper claims you for points." He smirked. Neku glared at him.

"So where is the Noise coming from?" he asked.

"Where else?" Kariya asked with a casual shrug. "The Udagawa district."

* * *

I hate this chapter. There's not enough Joshua. And not enough violence. But there will be plenty of the first in the next chapter. I hate Uzuki. I love Kariya, but I can't type him for crap, so they both go away fairly quick.

Huh. Unneeded descriptions are unneeded. Dunno what I was thinking putting those in. Um...I'll get to writing the next chapter now...

EDIT: Hey! Did you guys hear? They finally got a TWEWY section! Get off your butts and put your fics there!


	3. Empty Eyes

Yay update? I'm not proud of this chapter, but whatever...Read and enjoy?**_

* * *

_**

**_Static in the Score_**

**Chapter 3: Empty Eyes**

Fate was a bitch, Neku decided as he picked up his pace. His sneakers hit the pavement harder, his pace matched by the Purple Noise right behind him. Dark blue kangaroo Noise with purple tattoos for legs, purple Popguins with a wings a light shade of lavender, neon purple frogs with bruise-colored hind legs, and a strange cat-like Noise Neku didn't recognize. He hadn't been able to take two steps without getting his progress halted by the strange Noise. He spun on his heel, sending a path of flame between the Noise. A frog got caught, dissolving to static. One of the Boomers responded by closing the gap between them. Neku swore, running off again. He thought the Noise was as bad as it got, but then he got to Tipsy Tose. Then things got a lot worse.

Neku knew something was wrong when all the Noise suddenly backed off, fleeing back into their marks and vanishing. He turned to look behind him, frowning at the sudden lack of pursuers. He heard a heavy thud as something hit the ground in front of him. He turned and swore. It had to be a Cantus, or at least some kind of Canor. It was taller than he was, a few inches short of six feet and it was bipedal. It wasn't like other Noise Neku had seen: it had a humanoid shape, and none of its limbs were made of tattoos. Instead, the pulsating purple marks seemed to be carved into the things inky black body. It's claws cracked the pavement as it stepped toward Neku, ready to slash at him with lethal claws. It didn't seem to have a proper face- just two slits that seemed to serve as nostrils. Then it opened its eyes.

Neku couldn't suppress the shudder that ran down his spine as the thing's eyes turned towards him. They could almost be human eyes. They had whites, and a pupil, and the irises were a brilliant emerald green. That only made the expression in them even more wrong; they were blank. Totally empty of any emotion. Just like Joshua's eyes had been, Neku realized. "Holy shit…" Neku breathed. As if he had just hit its "on" switch, the Noise lunged.

Neku reacted without thinking- he tapped his psychokinesis pin and threw the thing into the wall of a nearby building. It slid down into a crumpled heap on the ground, and for a moment, it seemed to flicker, like a hologram. Underneath the inky black body and purple tattoos, Neku could make out a red hoodie and small skeletal black wings. The…thing…was a Reaper. Neku took a stunned step backward. Was that going to happen to Joshua? Neku swore as the Reaper stood, the black Noise form still flickering in and out of existence. "Nn…" the Reaper groaned. Neku wasn't sure if the Reaper even knew he was here, but the Reaper didn't seem to care. "Stop…no…not again…" The Reaper pleaded pathetically as the tattoos carved into his skin. Neku swore louder as he recognized the voice. Tenho, one of the Reapers that was in 777's band. Oh yeah. Fate was a bitch.

Within seconds, Tenho was gone, and the humanoid Noise was readying itself. Neku grimaced. "Come on, Neku." He muttered. "You can do this. He'll thank you later." Neku sent a flurry of Force Rounds at Tenho, who gave out an inhuman screech of pain. Every time a bullet struck, Neku could see a small flash of the Reaper underneath.

Neku grimaced. He was running out of energy, but the Noise that controlled Tenho's body seemed tireless, taking hit after hit, bouncing back after every attack. The ground beneath Neku's feet began to crack and he leapt back. The ground fell away, revealing another chasm. Tenho snarled and lunged at Neku, trying to leap over the chasm. He undershot the other side and, with a futile grab at a loose chunk of asphalt, fell. Neku shivered, listening to the screech echo and fade. "Nothing personal." He mumbled, walking past the bottomless pit and towards Udagawa.

Things were eerily quiet during the walk- no more Noise appeared, and no more chasms opened up in the ground. He made it to Udagawa without another attack, and he wordlessly walked towards CAT's mural. "Nngh!" He grabbed his head as a wave of pain struck him. This headache…where was it coming from? The pain dimmed to a dull throbbing, and Neku looked around. He spotted a tag outside of Cyco Records he hadn't seen before. He walked over, examining it curiously. It had to be a Reaper's work- it looked eerily similar to that refinery sigil Minamimoto had made. He reached out a hand, gently touching the tag.

"_What are you doing here, hectopascal?"_ Neku spun around, startled. No, it wasn't possible. He was dead! He had been crushed under a freaking car! Minamimoto's golden eyes narrowed. _"You headphone wearing hexahedron- what the factor are you doing here?" _Neku heard the odd echo to Minamimoto's voice, like he wasn't quite all there.

"Why I'm here is none of your business, Pi-Face." Neku spat, and Minamimoto tensed at the name.

"_Watch your mouth, arccosec,"_ he snarled. _"What were you doing to it?"_ He pointed to the tag. He moved to shove Neku aside, but his hand didn't feel quite solid. He did manage to move Neku, but Neku knew something was wrong. Minamimoto was muttering various equations under his breath, examining the tag, apparently looking for any sabotage.

He placed a hand on the tag, and went limp for a moment. Neku tensed as the dark purple color raced across Minamimoto's markings. Neku realized Minamimoto had looked blurred around the edges, and he seemed to be solidifying. Minamimoto straightened up, looking at his arms. He grinned in Neku's direction. "By the way, you're trespassing." He remarked. "Let's deal with that right now." Minamimoto seemed to simply vanish into thin air.

"What the hell?" Neku frowned, looking around. "Where did he go-?" A voice made him stop.

"There you are, Neku, I was looking for you." A voice purred in Neku's ear. A very familiar voice.

"Joshua!" Neku cried, turning. Joshua was standing there, totally normal and smiling at Neku. The scene was normal…but it was so wrong. Joshua's teasing smile was unnatural, and there was a light in his eyes that didn't belong there. Neku narrowed his eyes, tensing. "What the hell are you?" he hissed. Joshua's smile faded, replaced by a slight pout. It was very Joshua-y, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Neku, I'm hurt. I'm fine. It's like you said- I'm the Composer. I'm perfectly fine." The smile returned, and Neku took a step back. "Come now, Neku…don't be so tense…" Joshua laughed lightly. It was a shrill, almost inhuman laugh, and Neku had to suppress a shiver.

"You're not Joshua." Neku growled, readying a Force Rounds.

"I _am_ Joshua." The other boy hissed, face twisting into a snarl. It was Joshua's body, but Neku could clearly feel the monster that had control of it. Neku stopped his attack abruptly. Joshua was aiming a gun at him, a twisted grin on his face. "Remember this, Neku?" he asked, voice warped. "Having a little déjà vu?"

Neku's blood ran cold as he looked at the gun. "Get out of Joshua's body," he snarled, lunging at Joshua. He slashed at Joshua's chest, sending the boy stumbling back. The gun slipped from his hand, vanishing before it hit the ground. Neku made to lunge again, but Joshua suddenly stopped. Blood red tattoos carved into his arms, an inky black substance taking place of his skin. The red tattoos faded to purple, and the Noise's eyes snapped open. Empty, violet eyes. Neku swore quietly, arm falling limply to his side. The Noise bared pointed fangs in a grin. "Joshua…" Neku whispered, horrified. He didn't bother to dodge as the Noise lunged at him, claws outstretched.

* * *

More Joshua and more violence, just like I promised, kay? And if you can figure out what's going on, you get a virtual cookie. I think this one's a bit fast paced, and really confusing...And "Joshua" scared me a bit when I was writing him. D:


End file.
